His Montana
by Horcrux Seeker
Summary: Danny talks about his Montana to another woman...this is rated M for some linesbut honestly I would really rate it a hard T or a soft M.


After _Hung Out To Dry_ I needed some sweet lovin' from one of my favorite couples...

Disclaimer: Characters owned by CBS

Title: His Montana

Pairing: D/L

Spoiler: 3.02 and 3.03 with some mention of season2

Rating: soft M (don't wanna corrupt the innocents, just be honest if you're NOT old enough to read this...)

Plot: Danny talks about his dream girl to another woman...

**His Montana**

A hand groped the bedside table knocking down the alarm clock. He sat up and ran another hand roughly over his face and into his hair; he finally found the origin of the offending noise that woke him up.

Pressing the small green button he roughly growled, "Messer…"

_"Danny, it's Mac. Sorry to wake you but there are four DBs with our name on it."_

He groaned, "C'mon Mac, I just came back home—have a heart!"

_"Sorry Danny, but we need all hands on deck for this one. Stella & Sheldon are on their way over. I'm doin' the alphabetical order in calling you all up so I still need to call Lindsay."_

Danny smiled just hearing the name, _"Whoa Montana! What the hell did you do to me? I'm smiling like an idiot at the sound of your name!"_ Reaching out he grabbed the clock from the floor and cringed when he saw that it was only two thirty in the morning, Montana won't be happy at being asked to wake up on a night she's not suppose to be on call—hell he wasn't on call either, now that he thought about it.

"No need to call her…" Danny stated.

There was a long pause, "_And why should I not call Detective Monroe?"_ Mac bristled, "_Unless she's overseas or on a ventilator—every CSI will be working this case."_

Danny flinched at the tone his boss just used on him. He knew that Mac Taylor would work the case by himself if he could instead of imposing on people's nights off.

"Sorry Mac, I was just saying the scene is eight blocks from Montana's place, I can call her up before leaving my place then pick her up on the way over there, she get's a few extra minutes sleep and won't need to have walk alone at this time of the night."

He heard Mac chuckle, "_Yeah...okay, I see what you're up to… I expect you and Detective Monroe here no later than forty minutes after we hang up. Do I make myself clear, Detective Messer?" _

Danny sighed, "Crystal boss." Then he heard silence as Mac ended the call.

He put his cellphone back on the bedside table and slumped back on the bed, running a hand over his jaw, he closed his eyes for a few more minutes before he would have to get up. Then he felt a soft hand run its fingers tenderly over his chest, Danny smiled as he caught the offending hand and brought it to his lips as he kissed each fingertip and the palm before intertwining his fingers with hers.

"That was sweet Danny," she whispered.

"Yeah? You think so?" he whispered back.

"I know so…" she retorted, "This Montana girl must really be special…"

"You have no idea," Danny said.

Danny felt the bed shift, as the woman moved closer to him, and he felt her lips brush his shoulder before she said, "Well then, give me an idea just how special this Montana girl really is—seeing that you're willing to have her sleep a few more minutes than you and you're going all knight in shining armor on her by picking her up."

He chuckled at her _"knight in shining armor"_ term, he had heard that so many times when it came to his Montana. It started with Flack, when he retold the story of Lindsay's impromptu undercover stint after the jewelry store heist to Mac and Sheldon back at the lab, "_You should have seen Messer here—going all knight in shining armor when he hear that Monroe had been made!"_ Danny remembered the jokes that went flying ever since when it came to him and Lindsay. It didn't help either, that the lab found out that she had stood him up and then blew him off big time at the PD after closing the ice queen's case.

"Montana? My Montana? You sure you really wanna hear this?" he asked doubt lacing his voice, then he felt her give him a short nod.

"Okay—it started at the zoo…" Danny began as he took a glance over at the clock, calculating how long he still had before Mac would go ballistic on him.

"The zoo? This all began at the zoo case?" she asked unbelievingly.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, the zoo—it was hot and humid, the stench of the human carcass was horrible, there were flies everywhere and in comes this dame, all preppy and fresh…she wanted to impress the boss—but I ruined it by giving bad solicited advice. Ever since it's been a love hate relationship between us," he chuckled, "but even when I bamboozled her, Montana held her own."

"Danny, you act like you're in fifth grade when you're around this Montana…" she teased.

Danny let out a laugh, "Funny you should mention that…an ME blew my cover when she asked him if I called her Montana because she liked the 49ers but he told her it was because I had a crush on her!"

The woman beside him giggled as her hand started to explore his naked body, Danny hissed when her hand went under the blanket that covered his waist. "Stop it—I gotta go to work…"

She lifted her head, her hair grazing his shoulder as she reached over him to look at the clock, inadvertently brushing her breasts on his chest causing Danny to groan. She smiled down at him when she propped herself up by her elbow, "We got time…Tell me more about this Montana of yours…"

"Honey, it would take a lifetime for me to even scratch the tip of the iceberg named Montana," Danny then frowned as if deep in thought, "The looks she gives me—it's like she knows what going on up here" then points to his head, "it's scary! She has these small smiles when she processes evidence, the way her face lights up when she found something that could crack the case, the way she frowns when she reads a file. You should see her in the break room during the afternoon when she sits in the chair beside the window and the sunlight just catches the her hair making it seem like she has this halo like an angel or a saint or something…This woman's got me crazy twenty four seven…even the way she sips her coffee got me horny!"

"You get horny when Montana drinks coffee!" she asked with an astonished expression.

"Yeah," Danny snickered, "ya see, she hums while she makes it, then after she takes her first sip—she closes her eyes and licks her lips—like it's fine wine—damn that woman!"

She swatted him playfully on his chest then leaned down to kiss the spot she hit, "From the way you talk, it's like you're stalking her…"

"Nah—I'm a CSI and it's my job to be watchin' people." Danny reasoned out, then he pushed his fingers into her hair and brought her lips down to his as he rolled on top of her and whispered, "Enough about Montana—what about us?"

She smiled up at him, her eyes darkened with passion when he settled himself between her legs, poised to enter her. She placed a hand on his cheek, "With the way you painted this Montana of yours, you placed her on a really high pedestal—I can't compete with that Danny…"

He shook his head, "You know you're right," then he pushed himself into her, as she gasped at the intrusion, "you can't compete with her…you're in a category of your own…You see, my Montana is someone I really didn't know well enough—just someone I admired from a distance, but you—you let me in…in more ways than one..." He moved against her as if to prove a point, "and Montana, she may always remain my dream girl—but you—I know you, inside and out…you're perfect…and you're my woman…"

She smiled up at him, as she felt a tear run down the side of her face, she moaned as Danny kissed her and closed her eyes as he made love to her tenderly. The point came when she couldn't take it anymore and the tension they built up exploded within them but before she touched the stars with Danny—she moaned out, "I love you…"

Danny heard her, a distant voice saying the three word he was dying to hear from her lips for a long time, then he knew what heaven was—and it was in her arms that he could reach it without being buried six feet under.

When the couple regained their bearings, he rolled to her side and pulled her close as they desperately tried to catch their breaths. She tilted her head up to look at him and with a shy smile she said, "I mean it Danny—I do love you."

"I know—and I love you too."

"Are we going to mess this up?"

Danny chuckled, "Not if I can help it…" then kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I don't want to ruin this too." She smiled as she hugged him tight, "What about Montana?"

"What about her?" Danny asked as he looked down and saw her eyebrow cock up, "She'll always be here…" He placed her hand on top of his chest in the vicinity of his heart, "right along with you."

She smiled up at him and kissed him, and then he shifted and sat up, as he swung his feet off the bed, he looked at the clock, "Got only fifteen minutes..."

She sat up and hugged him from behind, she rested her chin on his shoulder and placed a kiss on his neck before looking at the clock, "We got time…"

Danny shook his head, "I still need to take a shower."

He stood up and walked over to the bathroom, she followed him in, "It's eight blocks away Danny, if we sprint over we can easily make it in time…"

"You wanna run?" he asked her incredulously, "What? All that sex ain't enough of a work out for you?"

Lindsay, just looked at him coyly, went into the shower stall and turned on the tap, "Quit complaining and get your ass in here, cowboy."

"Yes ma'am." Danny answered with a wide grin as he sent out a prayer of gratitude to all the saints and angels who gave him Lindsay Monroe—his Montana.


End file.
